Paw Patrol: Pups save the pots
by OGxTangotheRGS
Summary: A basic story where the pups must help Capt'n Turbot find crab pots after they get tossed overboard. Rocky then takes an unexpected flights,and the pups must halt the mission to find him. No OCs


It was the beginning of winter in Adventure Bay. The bay was frozen over, which was bad new for Cap'n Turbot. He was trying to do some crab fishing, but it was hard to set the crab pots into the water. Cap'n Turbot was able to pull one of the pots up from the water. He set the crab pot onto the deck and poured the crab onto an assortment table.

"Wow! There's probably 50 crab here!" Cap'n Turbot said excited from his work.

The first crab that he went to examine pinched him.

"Ah! I forgot to put gloves on!"

Cap'n Turbot tried to shake the crab off, "He's got a good grip!" He pulled the crab off and ran in to get gloves so he could sort the crab. When he came back, he saw all the crabs escaping off the boat.

"Come back!"

Cap'n Turbot couldn't get any of the crabs in time.

"Oh well! I have more in the water."

He went to move forward, but the boat was stuck on the ice. When he broke through finally, the boat rocked, which knocked the pots off the boat. The water was icy, so the pots didn't sink into the water.

"My pots! I don't have long until the ice breaks!"

Cap'n Turbot went outside to get his crab pots. He was about to jump off the side of the boat and onto the ice to push the pots closer to the boat so the crane on the boat could lift them in, but out of nowhere, a whale jumped out of the water, hitting the pots, causing them to go flying. About 10 pots went into the air, out of Cap'n Turbot's sight, and 5 more plunged into the ocean.

"My pots! They're gone!"

Cap'n Turbot tried to stay positive.

"It's alright, I can find them. It's only 15 pots. I have 20. Oh no!"

Cap'n Turbot started panicking.

"I just lost most of my crab fishing gear! Pots are a grand each!"

He ran around looking for something to do, trying to figure out how he was gonna get out of this dilemma. He remembered a simple answer and stopped panicking.

"Hey! I can call the Paw Patrol! They can always help!"

Cap'n Turbot pulled out his phone.

Meanwhile, Rocky, Marshall and Rubble just got finished building a catapult. Chase, Skye, and Zuma took a look at it.

"Nice catapult!" Skye complimented, "What are you gonna do with it?"

"This is the Pupapult 4000!" Marshall said.

"I don't like the sound of that," Chase said.

"It's nothing dangerous."

Marshall pulled out a rock, "Meet my pet rock, Rocky!"

They all looked at Marshall, "That's the name of one of youw best fwiends, dude," Zuma said.

"I know… I couldn't think of anything else…"

Marshall put "Rocky" into the cup of the catapult.

"Everyone wanna see Rocky go flying?" Marshall asked.

"I do!" Zuma joked.

"This Rocky is staying on the ground," Rocky said.

Marshall pulled the lever on the catapult, and "Rocky" went flying. None of the pups could see where it went. Meanwhile, at Mr. Porter's bakery, a window got busted from a rock.

"I just cleaned that window!" Mr. Porter said, annoyed.

"That was awesome!" Rubble said.

"We should launch something else!" Rocky said.

Marshall thought about what he could launch, "I have an idea!"

He jumped into the cup of the catapult, "This is gonna be awesome!"

"Marshall! Don't do it! You'll get hurt!" Chase yelled.

"It'll be fine!"

Marshall pushed the lever on the catapult. The catapult didn't want to launch. Marshall got out of his brace position.

"Looks like we got work to d…"

The catapult launched, but went too far forward, plowing Marshall into a thin layer of snow.

"Oww!"

The layer of snow was too thin to absorb much of a shock.

"Told you not to do it, Marshall!" Chase said.

Marshall stood right up, "I'm fine!"

Ryder walked up to the pups, "Maybe that catapult shouldn't be used for pups."

Ryder's pup pad rang, "Ryder here."

"Ryder! I have a big problem!" Cap'n Turbot announced.

"What's wrong, Cap'n Turbot?"

"I was trying to do some crab fishing, when I got stuck on some ice. I'm off now, but when I got off the ice, my crab pots fell onto the ice. I thought they were safe, but a whale hit them. Now they're scattered all over! I don't know where they are!"

"So the pots went flying out of sight?"

"Yeah! But 5 went into the water, but I can't get them!"

"Don't worry Cap'n Turbot! We'll get them! No job is too big, no pup is too small!"

Ryder slid out the pup pad, "Paw Patrol, to the lookout!"

"Ryder needs us!" all the pups said.

Chase and Zuma were trying to pull Marshall away from the catapult after he tried to get back in the cup to launch himself again. They stopped what they were doing and headed to the lookout. However, Zuma got shoved into the cup of the catapult, and Marshall accidentally hit the lever when he jumped down.

"Dude…" Zuma said.

The catapult drilled him into the ground, much like it did Marshall.

"Oww."

All the pups got to the elevator except Zuma. Zuma eventually came in after all the pups got to the elevator.

"Don't say anything!" Zuma demanded.

Zuma was a generally happy pup, but not when he gets launched into the ground by a catapult. All the pups went up the elevator and got to the top of the lookout. All the pups jumped to Ryder.

"Ready for action, Ryder, sir!"

"Sorry to draw you away from your catapult, but Cap'n Turbot needs help. He was trying to fish for crab, when the pots he uses to catch his crab fell onto the ice."

"I hate ice missions!" Chase said.

"Good thing it's not on the ice anymore. Instead, a whale jumped through the ice, launching the pots in the air!"

"Just like our catapult!" Marshall said.

"Now, we need to go around and find them!" Ryder called on Skye, "Skye, we'll need you to use your helicopter to look for the pots in the air."

"This pup's gonna fly!"

Ryder called on Rocky, "Rocky, we'll need you to fix the pots that broke from the fall."

"Green means go!"

Ryder lastly called on Zuma, "Zuma, we'll need you to recover the pots that fell into the ocean."

"Let's dive in!"

"Paw Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder said.

Ryder slid down the bar to get to his quad. Skye, Rocky, and Zuma all slid down the slide to get to their vehicles. Skye got in her helicopter and took off. Rocky got to his truck and launched. Zuma's hovercraft took shape and he headed out. They all waited for Ryder, then headed to the bay. Ryder and Zuma jumped onto the water while Rocky had to take the long way.

"Life Jacket deploy," Ryder said.

The life jacket deployed, then Ryder jumped onto the water, and transformed his quad into a jet ski. Ryder and Zuma both got to where Cap'n Turbot was on the bay. Rocky was parked as close as possible waiting for either a brief from Ryder, or a location from Skye.

"Ryder! You're here!"

"Hey Cap'n Turbot!"

"I'm not too worried about the pots in the water, but I have no idea where the other pots went! They could be broken! Someone could steal 'em!"

"Don't worry, Skye is looking for them right now. Rocky is on standby waiting to fix any broken pots."

Cap'n Turbot got in control of the crane on the boat so he could pull the pots out of the water.

"Alright, Zuma, we gotta dive in and look for the pots," Ryder said.

"Ready when you awe, Wyder!" Zuma said.

Ryder put on diving gear and jumped in.

"This water is COLD!"

Zuma jumped in and started shivering too.

"We can't stay in here for long! And when we get out, we have to dry off immediately!" Ryder said.

Ryder and Zuma both put the oxygen mouthpieces on, and dove under water. All five pots were fairly close to each other. Ryder and Zuma surfaced.

"Cap'n Turbot! Do you have a way of pulling the pots up without the lines attached to the pot?"

"If it's shallow enough, my crane could reach it!"

"Lower the crane!"

The hook from the crane was lowered into the water, and Ryder and Zuma dove back in. Ryder's pup pad started ringing. Cap'n Turbot looked over at the ringing device. He saw Mayor Goodway's picture, so he answered.

"Hey Mayor Goodway!"

"Oh, hey Cap'n Turbot, where's Ryder?"

"He's recovering some of my lost crab pots, so he left the pup pad on my boat. What's wrong, mayor?"

"Well, there's a weird cage on top of town hall."

Mayor Goodway focused the camera on the crab pot that was on top of town hall. Cap'n Turbot looked embarrassed.

"Well, that's kinda my crab pot on top of town hall. I was crab fishing and it went flying. I would call one of the members of the Paw Patrol to get it, but I don't know how."

Ryder and Zuma surfaced, "Alright, Cap'n Turbot! You can raise the pot!"

Cap'n Turbot started lifting the pot with the crane, "Hey, uh, Ryder, Mayor Goodway found a pot. I don't know how to send a pup with this thing, though."

Ryder swam to the boat and got his pup pad, "Hey Mayor Goodway, where's the pot?"

"It's on top of town hall. I don't know how it got there."

"I can get Skye to get it down," Ryder called Skye, "Skye, we found a pot! It's on top of town hall!"

"I found one too, Ryder. I'm almost there with one, then I'll get the one on town hall."

Skye came by, dropped off the pot, then got the one on top of town hall. She dropped that one off. At this time, all 5 pots were recovered from the sea floor.

"7 down, 8 to go," Ryder said.

Skye, Rocky, and Zuma went to go search for more pots. Eventually Skye came upon one that ended up all the way to Jake's Mountain.

"Ryder! I found a pot! It's on the edge of a crevasse on Jake's Mountain! It looks banged up too."

"If it's up there, we'll need another pup to help Rocky and me out."

Ryder slid his pup pad to call on Everest.

"Everest! We need you!"

"I'm here, Ryder!"

"We need you to meet us on the mountain to recover a crab pot! We're not sure Rocky's truck can make it through the heavy snow."

"I'll be there! Ice or snow, I'm ready to go!"

Everest got in her snowcat and headed to where Rocky and Ryder were heading. They all eventually got to where the pot was. Skye called as they got there.

"I found another pot not far away from that one!"

"Good job, Skye!" Ryder called Zuma and Chase, "Zuma, Chase, we need you two at Jake's mountain to get a crab pot!"

"Coming Wyder!" "Chase is on the case!"

Ryder had to brief the situation with Rocky and Everest.

"Alright, Everest, we need the claw on your snowcat to pull the pot up from the side of the crevasse so it doesn't fall down. Rocky, once she pulls it up, we need to get it repaired before we bring it to Cap'n Turbot."

"You got it, Ryder!"

Everest tried to lift the pot with the claw on the snowcat, but it was too heavy.

"The pot is too heavy! I can't lift it!" Everest said.

"Looks like we need Chase's winch," Ryder called Chase, "Change of plans, Chase, we need you here to pull a pot from the side of the crevasse."

"Yes, sir!"

Chase hung up.

"Until then, we'll have to work on the pot while it's over the crevasse," Ryder said, "Do you have any kind of safety rope, Rocky?"+ "I'll look to see if I do."

Rocky went to the back of his truck and dug for safety lines. It was the one thing he didn't have.

"I don't have anything, Ryder. This is all reusable and temporary stuff."

"Don't worry! I have some mountain climbing gear," Everest said.

She set up the stuff so Ryder and Rocky couldn't fall down the crevasse, "All set, Ryder!"

"Thanks, Everest! Alright, Rocky, let's go in. Everest, make sure the pot doesn't fall with us in it! Make sure the claw is on tight!"

"You got it, Ryder!"

Ryder and Rocky climbed into the pot to make repairs.

"We need to weld these bars together, Rocky."

Rocky barked, "Weld torch!"

Rocky lowered the weld shield over his face. The heat from the weld torch was weakening the snow and ice helping hold the pot up. When Rocky put everything away, the ice and rocks started cracking. Eventually, the pot fell, only being held up by the claw on the snowcat.

"Ryder!" Everest jumped into the snowcat ready to back away with full torque. Rocky let out a bark in fear as he was dangling under the pot. The voice activation on the snowcat picked up Rocky's bark, and, thinking it was Everest, the claw let go of the pot. Now, the pot fell down the crevasse with Rocky and Ryder in it.

"NO! RYDER! ROCKY!" Everest yelled.

The ice and snow started collapsing around her, so she had to back up and away from the crevasse. Unwillingly, needless to say. The bottom of the crevasse wasn't as far down as it seemed, but Rocky and Ryder didn't notice. The bottom was icy, and slowly sloped flat. There was a cave. An opening at the bottom. However, the pot was open, and it flipped.

Ryder is quite a bit heavier than Rocky, so when the pot flipped, Ryder held down his side of the pot, while Rocky went flying out of the opening. Flying out of sight was Rocky. Just like the pots… just like… the catapult. Did Marshall jinx him?

"Rocky!"

Ryder tried to react as quickly as possible, but he couldn't grab Rocky in time. Rocky was flying through the air, screaming, scared he was gonna die. Out of nowhere, he saw Zuma getting to another pot. Suddenly the panic went away, when he saw Zuma. What are the chances?

"Hi Zuma!" Rocky yelled flying through the air.

"Wocky? Hope he knows I wasn't sewious about wanting to see him go flying!"

Eventually Rocky landed hitting the snow covered ground hard. There was an immense amount of snow, but it might not have been enough. Ryder, laid in the pot for a few seconds before hearing his pup pad ring. It was Everest.

"Don't worry, Everest! I'm fine!"

"Oh Ryder! I was so scared!"

"I'm not sure about Rocky though! He went flying at the bottom of the crevasse! I don't know where he is!"

"Oh no! Did he get hurt!"

"I don't know! I hope not!"

Ryder called the entire Paw Patrol, "All paws on deck! Rocky is missing in action! His status is unknown! He went flying through the air, and I don't know where he went! He could be badly hurt!"

"Rocky!" Marshall whined, concerned for his closest friend.

"Wyder! I saw him flying through the air! He's somewhere by me!" Zuma said.

"Good job, Zuma! Abandon the pot and find Rocky! Marshall, we need your medical gear!"

"I'm fired up! For Rocky!"

"Skye, where are you?"

"I'm back in Adventure Bay bringing a pot to Cap'n Turbot! I can leave the pot and head over there!"

Every pup set out to search for Rocky. Meanwhile, Rocky was climbing to the surface of the snow he landed in.

"Ah! That was big fall if I've ever seen it! I think the pup pack took the fall for me!"

Rocky tried to call for Ryder, but his collar was malfunctioning.

"I'm stranded! I'm stuck out here! Hey, where's my hat?"

Rocky's hat came and landed on his head. It arrived at the same spot a lot slower. Rocky slowly but surely stood up.

"Oww! Now I know how Zuma and Marshall felt!"

Rocky looked around. All he saw was white. Well, and sun, at least it wasn't snowing hard. It was a matter of time before the sun went down though.

"I don't know where Adventure Bay is, but I can't stay here and wait to get found! That could take days!"

Rocky barked, "Compass!"

The hatch on the pup pack opened, but when the compass went to engage, hydraulic fluid spewed out of the lines.

"Well, I don't have my pup pack to help me, I can't use my collar."

Rocky stayed calm. Everest knew this mountain better than anyone. She should find him no problem. Rocky barked to have the compass retract, but the hydraulics were dead.

"I gotta fix that," Rocky barked, "Claw."

The hatch opened, but the claw didn't come out.

"Oh that's right."

Rocky took off the pup pack and manually retracted the claw and compass and closed the hatches. He used his nose to try to locate some familiar smell. He didn't pick up anything. Right about now, he needed Chase's nose.

"Wocky! Theaw you awe, dude!" Zuma called, "You knew I was joking when I said I wanted to see you go flying wight?"

Zuma radioed Ryder and the Paw Patrol, "Guys! I found him! I'll bring him to safety whae Mawshall can take cawe of him.

Zuma helped Rocky into the hovercraft, "How'd you find me?"

"I just twacked where I saw you land. How'd you go flying like that?"

"It's a long story. Ryder will explain later."

Zuma took Rocky to meet up with the rest of the Paw Patrol. Everyone gathered around Rocky, glad to know he was ok. Rocky jumped out of the hovercraft, but fell to the ground when he landed.

"Where does it hurt?" Marshall asked.

"All over, I'm just banged up. That's all."

Marshall pulled out his x-ray screen, "Everything looks good. Except… you have a disc in your back that's out of place. Everyone knows what do."

Rocky knew what was coming, "No! Don't!"

Marshall, Chase, Zuma, and Rubble all got a grip on one of Rocky's paws and pulled. Soon, Rocky's back popped.

"Ah! That actually… didn't feel too bad."

"Alright, Rocky, you can take a rest. The rest of you pups help find each of the pots. Zuma found one already."

After that pot, the remaining pots were all found in Adventure Bay. Rocky was to sore to drive, so Skye flew his truck back to the lookout, and he rode with Marshall. They all gathered up at the Flounder, which was docked at a harbor. Cap'n Turbot felt bad about what happened to Rocky.

"Thanks for getting my pots back pups! Sorry about your injury, Rocky."

"It's ok. It teaches me not trust some rope or yelp when my lifeline is something voice activated."

"Wanna be the first to try some of my new and improved Green Jell-O?"

"Um…" Rocky didn't want to turn down Cap'n Turbot's offer, but he didn't trust anything he makes, "Uh…"

"It's fresh out of the fridge!"

"Alright, green means go!"

Rocky tried it, and tried to hide a gag as he swallowed, "It's um… a new flavor!"

All the pups laughed. Marshall remembered the catapult from earlier.

"Guys! I just remembered something! We gotta go to the lookout!"

All the pups left the boat and went back to the lookout.

"I calibrated the catapult, so now it launches normally!"

"Don't do it, Marshall!" Chase demanded.

Marshall got in the cup and pulled the lever. This time, the catapult launched right and he went flying.

"Wheee!"

Marshall realized he was headed for the ground, "Uh oh!"

When he landed, he went right through the window of Mr. Porter's bakery.

"Marshall! Where did you come from!? I just replaced that window after a rock went through it!"

"Heh, sorry Mr. Porter. I got a catapult, and I'm experimenting."

Mr. Porter booted Marshall out of the bakery.


End file.
